Confession
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: After the loss at Seirin vs Touou match, Kagami felt frustated and ran away from Kuroko. Behind the reason for losing form Aomine, he hid the other reason as well in his heart. KagaKuro's fic. Warning : Short Fic


**Confession**

**Pair : Kagami x Kuroko **

**Genre : Romance**

**Warnings : Short fic. Maybe OOC. BL. **

It's been almost half year since they know about each other. Since they join in basketball club, that duo-first year class have been together for that long. Even if their personalities don't go along that well, they still can make it to this extend. It means their relationship is well built enough.

Maybe, there are some times they were fighting each other, like when they were lose to Aomine. But, after pass a week, they made it again without realization. That time, Kagami also realized about something. The aches and pains in his heart wasn't just caused from losing to Aomine. No, the pains was coming earlier than that. Exactly, when he knew what relationship he had with Kuroko once. He also didn't know why or how. It just he felt really frustated at that time. And, his loss to Aomine just doubled the pain. It seemed that he doesn't have the same right as Aomine for being Kuroko's partner. Those situation made him pull a conclusion by himself. That's just Aomine who is worth for Kuroko. Only him.

That's why he started to pull a distance from that baby blue-haired guy. To clarified all of these messed feelings, he purposely stayed in home for a week. He didn't talk to Kuroko -even he didn't go to Seirin. As the time passed, he tried to answer all of the questions that have been asked by his own heart and mind.

After a week has already passed, he started to go to Seirin. He thought that he couldn't ran away again from troubles. So, he decided to face Kuroko, bringing all the problems they had. Not just that, but he also felt longing for seeing that plain face.

But, it still didn't change anything. Even if he went to Seirin, he was still stiff around Kuroko. In the practice game, he really didn't pass the ball to him, tried to not make any contact with that guy. The same thing went for Kuroko too. Being stuck in this kind of situation really made a fool out of him. They were always arguing for the littlest thing. Now, what the hell is this awkwardness?

Not success making anything better, he gave up earlier than he thought. There were some times he tried to read Kuroko's mind. But, that guy was too hard to being read. His same expression made him pissed out of frustation. It looked like they were a couple that is mad at each other. And Kagami didn't like that.

Then, the problems are over when Kuroko reached out for him. Told him everything he had on his mind and brought out every answer to Kagami's questions. It was also include his messed feeling' s questions. A smile curved out that night. Glad feeling came after him. For that long time, now he already knew what's the meaning of that pain. It's love, afterall.

He was being jealous from Aomine for had such close relationship with Kuroko. He was frustated thinking that he can't be with Kuroko again. The longing feeling of him at that time showed how much he missed that voice of the baby blue-haired guy. Now, all questions are solved. The rest of all are confessing.

When they were back home, Kagami held his partner's wrist gentlely. Then, he pulled him closer. They were near the traffic lamp, the pedestrian crossover. It still was crowded at that time, he knew. But, he can't hold it for too long. The bond between him and Aomine, he already was at his limit to hold that frustated feeling. He wanted one also.

"Listen to me, Kuroko."

He said that in a low voice of his. A breath out of a sigh was thrown by his lips. After waiting for a few minutes, he continued his sentence.

"I'm thinking about making a bond with you. The same bond as you had with Aomine once."

Listening to that awkward confession in crowded place, making Kuroko enlarged his eyes. He was surprised. The same bond as He had with Aomine. Doesn't it mean Kagami want to be his boyfriend too?

But, before he could say anything about that bond thing, Kagami already interrupted it first. He stared deeply at those baby blue eyes. Worriness came out from his red eyes then. Ensuring that he was serious at the moment. "What do you think of it?" He asked in such doubt tone.

Kuroko had never seen this side of Kagami yet. It's his first time to see such an embarrased Kagami. His cheek were full of red blush, in the same tone as his fluffy hair. That's why, a smile came out after then. Just a slight smile. Though it's hard to be noticed, Kagami who was staring at his face whole seconds realized it. Thinking it was accepting his confession.

"You're blushed, Kagami-kun."

With that sentence went out, Kagami successfully dropped his spirit. A heavy sigh came out. It's really useless to talk about love to him, probably. If he knew it were going to be like this from the start, he'll never confess.

"Just forget my words just now."

He released Kuroko's wrist and bowed deeply with such disappointment. Never thought that it will be this hard to confess a love. He messed up his red hair and walked pass him. Right after he's next to Kuroko's side, the baby blue-hair guy responded, "I was going to accept it, but it seems you don't care about it again."

Hearing those words, Kagami stopped his steps and turned to Kuroko. That guy stared with his usual expression. Is this for real? He's going to accept it ? Then, they're couple now, right? This kind of mind made Kagami hug Kuroko unconciously. His heart bumped too fast out of happiness. He never expected this scene. If words can just express his feelings- No, it's even not enough. His feelings can just get through by some actions only, not words.

In the end, they were really going out. But, a sentence from Kuroko broke their scene once again. "Kagami-kun, I'm out of breath now."

**The End**

**A.N : I'm so sorry if it's too short . But, this is all I can made. Though I was thinking to made this into Kagami's birthday fic, but I have another plot ready for him. I'll try it to be longer for next fic, but I won't promise anything :P **

**Now, please give your reviews Minna-san. *bow* **


End file.
